


Dino Fight Club

by RAAMIsABeast



Series: Jurassic Fight Club [2]
Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types
Genre: Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-31 05:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAAMIsABeast/pseuds/RAAMIsABeast
Summary: Each week, three options are voted on for the next smackdown to join this collection.Each title states the fight, so you can look for a certain fight.





	1. Diplodocus vs T-Rex

**Author's Note:**

> Have a dino fight you'd like to see?  
> Comment on Dino Vs Dino Voting the fight you'd like to see and it will appear on the next vote!

Stomping towards the lake during the high rise of the summer sun, the old giant bent it's head to take a drink from the clear water. Dotted around the lake, lush spots of trees adorned with bright green leaves added a spice of scenery to the floor of shrubbery surrounding the lake.

In the heat of the day, the water was cool and refreshing, inviting the titan to wade into the water and cool down. Lured into a false sense of security by the heat's effects and, with the coldness of the water easing the sauropod into a calm state, its guard was dropped.

This was the worst time to be complacent.

Bellowing out, the Diplodocus started its wade back to the sparse forest to continue on its way towards where it instinctively knew the rest of its pod were headed. Each step rocked old bones and it's slow pace enticed something in the trees.

The charge and the roar came out of the blue for the giant, seeing a flash of teeth before pain exploded from half way up its neck. Answering the pain with its own roar, the dinosaur shook its neck and managed to surprise the attacker into letting go.

Rearing up to elevate its vulnerable head and neck, the sauropod saw its attacker, huge head and tiny arms, all muscle and no fat. Not being from the Jurassic period, this new dinosaur wasn't a threat the herbivore was used to, but its simplistic mind only focused on one thing. Surviving.

The theropod walked closer, baring its impressive teeth in an intimidating, open mouthed blast of sound, coming too close. Falling back down, the plant eater narrowly missed the head of the aggressor, bellowing at it and making an attempt to turn and run. Fear took over but the space between the trees was too small to successfully turn.

Seeing its chance, the carnivore latched onto one of the back legs of its prey and bit down with enough force to snap the leg bone and weaken the old giant further.

Its tail smacked into the side of the Tyrannosaurus, though no fatal harm occurred due to the whip-like tail being more suited to smaller and more slender predators.

Managing to turn around, the Diplodocus tried to escape, but the injured leg was an easy target for its attacker to grab a hold of again and yank. Moaning as the lack of a support caused it to topple, the sauropod slapped into the forest floor with a loud thud, the huge vibration giving the Rex pause for a second.

Now though, with its prey on the floor, the beast roared in victory and to dissuade any predators from trying to steal its kill. Biting the top of the neck, the dinosaur shook its massive jaws until the vertebrae of the Diplodocus snapped under the strain.

Now the T-Rex could eat.


	2. Ankylosaurus Vs Spinosaurus

Growling in frustration, the Spinosaurus stomped onward in search of a large body of water in which to live. Its previous home had all but dried up in the drought, leaving the hulking carnivore to move on.

So far, it had snacked on a few dead raptors, their ribcages smashed inwards. They lost to a large dinosaur which could pose a threat to the Spinosaurus itself, though it didn't care. Being big meant that it intimidated many creatures it came across and any plant eater able to kill a Velociraptor would be an easy meal.

Raising up, it sniffed the air and caught the scent of blood. It was a small amount, most likely some scratches from a lucky raptor attack but enough for the hungry theropod to be able to follow the trail with enthusiasm.

However, when the sail-backed dinosaur was close enough to see the injured animal, it paused. Ahead, sporting a missing eye, a heavily armoured tank casually chomped on some low lying vegetation. Behind it, a huge club swung with each slow, lumbering step. This was dangerous prey, but a hearty meal and more than enough to last the large dinosaur while it searched for a big lake.

The missing eye created a blind spot on the Ankylosaurus's left side. Stalking through the trunks and relying on its dark purple and brown skin to blend with the gnarled wood, the beast managed to go undetected as it set up a simple ambush.

It would be a simple run and flip, utilising the wicked claws on strong forearms to damage the legs on the opposite side. As soon as it was down, a neck snap would provide swift death.

What the Spinosaurus didn't count on was that the Ankylosaurus was still on high alert after being attacked by the raptors. Hearing a sudden barrage of earth shattering booms from the left and feeling the ground vibrate, the living tank bellowed and swung that club to its left side.

Roaring, the Spinosaurus managed to side step the blow and went in front of the herbivore. As the defensive creature swung its body so it could see the Spinosaurus and threaten it with its tail club, there were two things the Spinosaurus could do. Run or fight.

Running would mean a lost meal but no injury while fighting was considerably more dangerous but had a huge payoff.

Screaming at the Ankylosaurus, the theropod struck forward with its head, its long neck keeping some distance as the tail swung. Stepping back, the Ankylosaurus moved out of the reach of the jaws of its attacker and dodged having its head caught in a vice-like grip.

Both combatants stared each other down from their places. The area around them echoed with the calls of small pterosaurs flying above, waiting for a possible meal to scavenge.

In a sudden burst of speed, the Spinosaurus rushed forward with the intent to barrel the plant eater over, hoping the sudden attack would catch it off guard.

Grunting, the Ankylosaurus responded in kind, thrusting that devastating club in an arc, aimed at the aggressive meat eater coming right at it.

There was a sickening series of cracks when the club thumped into the meaty flank of the Spinosaurus. Thrown to the side, the Spinosaurus tripped over its own leg and tumbled down, wrecking havoc on the broken ribcage. Stubbornly, the big dinosaur clambered its way into a hunched over stand, roaring in defeat at the victor and limping off.

The Ankylosaurus watched the retreat until it was certain the carnivore was gone. It returned to eating.

A few days later, on its way to a forest, the Ankylosaurus passed a dead Spinosaurus, half eaten by a small Carnotaurus and small pterosaurs.


End file.
